Their story
by carnesfan
Summary: This fanfic is about the missing scenes in the relationship between Andrew and Justin. The story begins with the episode 1.15 – Impossible. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own DH. I don't make any money with this.
1. Underneath the water

**Underneath the water**

Gabrielle said to me: „Definitely gay" and I didn't know what I should think. Am I really a gay, are my feelings towards Andrew what makes me gay? Do I love him, or am I just curious? The fact that I still was a virgin didn't make the situation easier. I hadn't slept with either a girl or a boy.

Everything I knew that afternoon before the party at Zach's place was, that I wanted to be sure right then. I wanted to know my feelings for Andrew. He'd called me a few days before I'd told Gabrielle I might be gay, he'd thought we should go there, even though we didn't have an invitation. I thought it could be fun to hang out at a weird place like the Young's house. But after the incident with Gabrielle my motives had changed. Now I had to found out if I really was gay or not. Well, I could sleep with Gabrielle to realize the truth, but I could also sleep with a boy for the same reason.

The party was nice, even though Andrew was a little asshole, as usually. I spent most of the time with him, I also talked a little bit with John and shared a joint with some guys. After a few hours there were only me and Andrew left at the Young's house. I thought that this was the right time to make my plan became reality. "Wanna swim?" I asked a little bit shy. "Yeah, but not in the damn swimwear! Ok?" Andrew replayed and for a second I thought that maybe I wasn't the one with the plan.

Before I could answer his shirt was on a chair. "So, what are you waiting for?" was the next question Andrew was asking. "I don't know, don't you think we'll get caught?" "That makes it even more interesting." With a single move his yellow swimwear was down and I saw him in all his beauty. I felt blood pumping into my cock and I was afraid that Andrew would see that. "Give me a moment" I said and thought about the ugliest girl I'd ever seen. Andrew was already in the pool when I begun to take my clothes off. "You have a nice body" Andrew said as he saw me naked. "You think so?" I asked before I realized that I could just as well be asking him if he's gay. But Andrew stayed cool: "Yeah, I definitely think so!"

I jumped into the water and swam his way. "Let's make a race" Andrew said. "The one who loose has to do whatever to other wants." "Don't you think that's unfair? I mean you're in the swim team, all I can do is to play basketball." I quickly replied. "Are you afraid you have to do something very weird?" To tell the truth I was afraid he would win and let me run naked down Wisteria Lane. "Come on, it's not gonna be that weird" he calmed me down. "I take that as a promise!"

Slowly we swam to the end of the pool. "Ready when you are." Then he just said "Go" and we started. Of course he won and now I had to do something that he wanted. "So Mister swim team what is the punishment for the looser?" I asked. "Well, let me think about it." "Hmm, I already saw you naked, what could be the next." "Have you ever kissed a boy?" His question caused my face turning red and another part of my body became a shot of blood. I didn't exactly know what to say. "No I haven't." "Would you like to try it?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I thought I might now look as red as a ripe tomato.

Now it was definitely: He was the one with the plan. I was nervous. "Come over here" and I promptly swam his way fascinated over how this boy could take the control over me. "Now do it!" and I kissed him on the lips. "What was that? I kiss my mother like this and you know she isn't my favorite person." he stated. "I show you how to do it" he said grabbing my neck. First he looked deep into my eyes and I became red again. "You need to relax" we whispered in my ear and I did. Slowly he moved his lips to mine a kissed me softly. With my eyes closed I felt he was licking my lips and I knew I had to let him in my mouth. The kiss was so slow, deep and I felt my cock growing again. It touched Andrew's skin and a satisfied sigh came out of my mouth. I pulled away a little bit.

"You liked that, right?" he asked, his hand still on my neck. Shyly I nodded. "You wanna move on to the second lesson?" Andrew's next question was. God, I was so turned on and I didn't want to let this boy go anywhere. A simple "Huh?" came out of my mouth. "Well we can stop right now, if you want to, or…" "Or what?" I quickly asked excited. "Or we'll make it a little bit more interesting." "Your choice" he said before he started to swim in the pool.

I felt like a little kid, like a toy in his hands. He could do everything with me, I would say "Yes absolutely!" I remembered our first kiss and there was no doubt anymore. "I would like to go on with the experiment" I tried to sound experienced. He promptly swam my way. Putting a hand at the back of my neck he asked "Are you sure?" I nodded and we kissed again.

With the left hand on my shoulder he started to move his other hand down my chest. He played with my nipples, later with my navel and then he started to play with the hair in my crotch. I felt like in heaven, rock hard and totally happy. I loved what was happening to me, feeling like I was falling down from the sky.

Then finally the moment came and he took my uncut cock in his hand. We were still in a deep kiss. He started to play with my foreskin first. As I saw, he was cut, so he was very curious about it. Slowly he stretched it and then touched the head of my cock. Holding it hard in his hand he started moving up and down, like he would exactly know how to maximize my lust. I looked at him and his smirk what signalized that he's enjoying his job. Then he kissed me again and took some bites of my lips. Only a few seconds later I came hard and I felt that I was really shooting trough the water. Moaning fast I relaxed my head on his shoulder.

It took some time to make me ready to say something. But I didn't know what. "I think now's the time for my turn" I said finally. Andrew just nodded and we started to kiss again. I knew I had to make something special to make this boy feel like I felt before. Holding him tight around his waist with my left hand I first made same circles around his back. "Go down" he said quietly in my ear before he licked it. I obeyed. Slowly I moved my hand down enjoying every inch of his body. "Don't be so fucking diffident" Andrew stated taking my hand to his asshole. I was really surprised by his action but decided to take my chance put a finger into him. There wasn't a need to use any lube. The water was doing its job well. His sighs were great and caused that I quickly got an erection again.

Putting his legs around mine he pressed our bodies together. Another great feeling came as I felt his balls pressed against mine. He took his and my cock into his hand and started to jerk off us both. Even with a finger in Andrew's ass I guess, that he was the one who was top. Feeling that his ready I putted another finger in his entering and increased the tempo. Now we didn't kiss we just stared in each others eyes and enjoyed the pleasure.

We both were near to our orgasm, kissing passionately at the far end of the pool as someone yelled "Julie Alexandra Mayer!" We ducked under the water, but it didn't help. As I'd told Andrew before - we were caught: by Julie's mom. She quickly realized that this wasn't her daughter in the pool and left.

We weren't in the mood to make out again. We were quite, no one said a word. That silence was horrible. Quickly he jumped of the pool. I took the last chance to see him naked and saw that his crotch was still full of my cum. He didn't even care and put his swimwear back on.

We shared a last look at each other, before he said "I'll call you" and left. Now I was alone in the whole house and decided that I had to go home.

Lying on my bed I thought about the things that happened. I had no doubts that I was gay. But it was ridiculous. I didn't know if I had to try to change, to take some Christian help or just let things happen and accept myself as I am. I thought about the future, about Andrew. Would he call me, as he promised? Was the whole thing that had happened just an experiment for him or was it something real? I mean it's him, you can hardly figure out what he's thinking, why he's doing things like this one.

Standing up from the bed I decided to make something to avoid my thoughts. I went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and saw a half full bottle of scotch someone had left from a party at our place. My only idea was to drink it as soon as possible. A half hour later I was drunk and finally prepared go to bed.


	2. The man in the mirror

**The man in the mirror**

When I woke up I had a terrible headache. The scotch caused a hangover, that wouldn't end till the evening. I decided not to call Andrew, now it was his turn. All day I was thinking about him, about the things that happened, about my first time. "Does it count when you just touch a boy, or wasn't it my first time after all?" I thought. Whatever. It was time to clean my head off of my feelings to Andrew.

He didn't call that day and I felt really alone. The same questions came again: "Was it just a game for him? Was he just fooling around? Are we still friends, or did it change everything?" The worst thing was his yelp "I'm not gay!" the other night. That was the reason why I was thinking so much. Maybe it was just something for his own protection, maybe he meant it.

I decided not to think so much and called Lisa to go out somewhere. We went to the movies, had some fun and I finally felt a little bit better. But then the night came. Again, when I tried to sleep everything I could think about was Andrew. This time I managed it without alcohol, though. I woke up at two o'clock in the morning from a very hot dream about him. In this dream I had sex with Andrew and it was so hot. It was a wet dream and I felt ashamed. I hadn't had a wet dream since I was thirteen, when I started to masturbate. It was time to act quickly. I knew John might wake up, but I didn't want to leave the blots on my sheets. I walked to the bathroom silently and washed the dirty laundry. Now there was another problem. Where could I hide it so it would dry up? I couldn't just hang it on the line in the bathroom, John would notice it. I went back to my room, took a line and hung it up there.

It was about 2.30 am and I couldn't sleep again, so I decided to go out for a walk. When I came back it was four o'clock in the morning and I was sleepy.

The next day it was probably the first time when it was John that woke me up. "Dude, wake up, you have to go to school!" he said before he noticed the wet sheets. "Guess you had a hard night, huh?" My face turned red, but he just left and didn't even wait for an answer. Maybe if I had another roommate we would have had a very awkward discussion.

I was happy, because I didn't have any courses with Andrew that day. I wanted to see him, for sure, but I also wanted him to be the one who would make the first move. This time the luck was on my side, not as usual. I hadn't seen him the whole morning. At the afternoon I had to go to the Solis to make some gardening. I was glad when Mr. Solis said to me: "Please mow my backyard!" I couldn't see the Van de Camp's place and Andrew couldn't see me.

As I came home John was there and he seemed to be pissed off. Gabrielle still wasn't talking to him. "You wanna talk about it?" I asked before I sat next to him on a couch. "She's a bitch!" "No, she isn't. I know you John Rowland, you wouldn't fell in love with a bitch. But I also think that you deserve someone better" I told him. "I know. Maybe if her husband wasn't here…" "Then she would marry her teenage gardener?" "You're right. We should watch a movie. C'mon let's rent something funny, you look like you need to laugh your ass off too." We rented a parody, watched it and got drunk with some beer John bought with a fake ID.

"I should drink beer, not scotch" I thought the next morning when I woke up – no hangover. The day was complicated again, the third course was with Andrew. I decided not to go there and felt like a coward. Why couldn't I face him, why couldn't I ask him all the questions that were annoying me?

I stayed at home for the rest of the week. I didn't even go to the Solis under an excuse that I'm sick. All that I was waiting for was a call from Andrew. But he wasn't calling. I was thinking about him every day, every night I dreamed about him. I tried not to do that. Even when I jerked off I tried to think about a girl, but it wasn't helping. With the orgasm he came. I saw his face, felt his touches, tasted his kisses, heard his moans and smelt his body.

It was Sunday when John told me something very interesting. "Did you hear the latest gossip? I don't know if I can tell you though, because it's about your best friend." He had my full attention now. "Yeah, sure you can. I mean, I won't say it to Andrew." "His father had an affair with Massy Gibbons, she was arrested for prostitution. I think he needs you now" John said. "I can't!" "Why?" he asked. "I just can't, it's complicated." He left me alone to let me think about it.

That night some balls grew in my boxers and I decided to call him. It took me some time before I was ready. I had to think about what to say to him. However before I could call him, he called me. "Hi" he said. "Hi" I answered. "It's been a while." "Yep!" "I'm sorry I didn't call earlier." "Yeah, I missed you" I said before I realized that I shouldn't say that. "Whatever, would you like to spend some time with me?" This time I took my time to think what I wanted to say.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend your time with a girl mister 'I'm not gay'?" I asked. "You're my best friend, the best I've ever had. There's no one I would like to spend time with more than with you." His answer was very quick, so I guess he was serious. "OK, so where do you wanna go?" I became more comfortable. "I don't know, just hang out somewhere. I can't stand it here at home" he sounded sad. "So, as your best friend it's my job to take you out of there" I said proudly.

That evening I was nervous, just like a twelve-year-old girl before her first date. I changed my clothes about ten times, showered for about thirty minutes and couldn't choose the perfect hair style.

We met at the shopping mall. I was late, but he smiled when he saw me. "Sorry, the traffic" I tried to apologize. "No problem, you're hungry?" he acted like nothing happened between us a week before. On one hand I was glad, because I didn't want to loose him as a friend. On the other, there was a bad feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. I knew him as the one always taking action, so I decided to wait.

We ate Chinese fast food, talked about unimportant things and checked out some shops. It was only nine o'clock and I thought that now is the time to bring up the things we started in the pool. I never was the action-taking type of man. Even my first kiss with a girl was her idea and also her move. But now there was more than just a curiosity, I think it was about true feelings.

"We can go to the movies, if you want to or…" I made a break. "Or what?" he asked as I hoped he would. "Or we can rent a movie and we'll watch it at my place." "Isn't John at home?" Andrew asked. "No, he went to a party. He tries to forget his big love." "So, what are we waiting for?" he asked and for the first time that night I had the feeling his sadness went away.

We rented an action movie, bought some chips and soft drinks and I drove him to my place. At home I first checked the fridge for some alcohol. I had a plan: I wanted to make him drunk. Bingo! John left there three bottles of beer in the fridge. "Want a beer?" "Yeah, sure!" I took a bottle for him and a glass of water for me. "You're drinking water?" "Someone has to drive you home." "I can walk, or I can sleep here" he awoke my interest. "Hmm, OK then, let's drink beer."

We started to watch the movie, but I wasn't paying attention. My thoughts were on Andrew. Every minute passed like an hour. After thirty minutes I couldn't stand it anymore. "Was it a game?" I asked Andrew. "What?" "You know what, don't play an idiot!" I became angry. "You mean our pool session, right?" he asked with a smirk on his face and I had a feeling that the little asshole is back. "Exactly!" He just turned away. I calmed down a little bit and said "Andrew, I really need to talk about it. Now!" "So, you need to talk about it, huh? I'm not in the mood to talk" he kissed me on the cheek. "Andrew please, don't play fucking games with me." He was quiet again watching the movie.

I left him alone and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I asked the man I saw there "What am I doing here?" I sat at the floor and took my face into my hands. I felt depressed and desperate. After about ten minutes Andrew knocked on the door. "Everything OK in there?" "No! I'm not OK!" I yelled before he opened the door. He looked at me and then sat next to me. "Look, I know I can be an asshole, but you have to accept me for who I am" he took my chin in his hand. "Please tell me, why are you doing all this shit?" I asked him looking into his eyes. A loud sigh came out of his mouth. "(1) I've never been good with feelings. Dealing with feelings is one of the things you don't learn, when you are a Van De Kamp" he became serious. "It's like a wall between me and all the other people. They can't touch me." "But you say I'm your best friend!" I tried to break this wall. Now I was the sad one.

"Let's not talk anymore. I would like to take a shower. Will you join me or would you rather just watch?" I think I've lost control over my neck because I promptly nodded. Standing in the middle of the bathroom we started to undress each other. Our shirts fall, we unzipped each other pants and we kissed. "I really missed kissing with him" I thought. Soon we were naked and were standing under the shower. We soaped each other, touched each other's bodies, but I was still feeling sad. After we dried each other up I took his hand and led him to my room.


	3. Had a good night?

**Had a good night?**

As we were in my room he asked me "Have you ever slept with a guy?" Shaking my head I answered wordlessly. "What about a girl? I saw you with some girls." My eyes fell and he knew at that moment. "It's OK! I'm glad, 'cause it makes you even more interesting. And for me it's an honor to be the first in you life." "What about you?" I tried to take the attention away from me. "With a guy?" I nodded. "To say the truth: Yes." Lying on my bed he told me the story to calm me down.

"It was a guy from my swim team. An older one, he was nineteen and his name was Jake. Once, about eight months ago, we were the last under the shower and he asked me if I could soup his back. I saw no problem in it, so I did it. Then he did the same to me. Suddenly I felt he was kissing my neck and that really turned me on. He turned me to face him and kissed me. Only one touch of my cock made me hard. He jerked me and it felt so much better then with a girl. They mostly don't know what to do, but he did. Finally he knelt down and blew my cock. The orgasm I had then was the best in my life. The second time we had real sex and I was on top. It was at a party. I never thought that anal sex would be that good."

"What happened to him, I mean, are you still seeing him?" I asked with a little bit of jealousy. "Shortly after that he became a sport stipendiary student and went to a college in Dallas. I've never seen him again, he didn't even call" Andrew answered. "Do you miss him?" "No! It was just sex, no feelings, pure lust." Hearing those words made me a little bit sad. "And, were there more guys in you life?" I wanted to know everything now. "No, I think there wasn't an opportunity at all those parties. Plus, I'm not that type of guy who likes the typical fags." "Typical fags?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, you know, those who like to buy tons of clothes, are acting like girls and have those moves."

"And with how many girls did you sleep?" I continued to ask about his sex life. This was the most serious conversation that we have ever had, even though we were both naked. "It wasn't that much: four." "Four? You're sixteen Andrew, that's pretty much for this age! And were you in love with any of those girls?" "No, those were just one night stands. You know at someone's party, getting drunk, touching, and so on." I started to be afraid that this boy can't fall in love with anyone.

"You sure you wanna talk the whole night?" I became nervous. "I don't know." "I mean, we don't need to have sex if you think it's too soon for you." His words were calming and his eyes showed he was serious. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips and just rested his head on my chest like a kitten. I was playing with his hair and thinking: "Am I ready? Shouldn't my first time be something very special, something I can remember my whole life?"

"I'm glad you called" I said to break the silence. "I'm glad to have you as a friend" Andrew quickly completed. Lying there we enjoyed the time we had together. I played with his hair; he touched my right nipple with his left hand. I could swear he wanted to hear how my heart was beating as he pressed his ear to my chest.

"Andy, I don't think I'm ready. Would it be a problem for you to wait?" I asked hoping that he would say no. All those things he said about his sex life made me afraid he could let me fall in love when he gets sex without any emotions. "I'll wait if you promise me to never call me Andy again!" Andrew answered. "Why?" "Girls call me like that and it sounds stupid. I don't feel like a child anymore."

Another minutes of silence came. The perfect silence of two bodies lying next to each other, naked as God created them. This time it was Andrew, who broke the silence. "What about touching? Is simple touching OK for you?" he asked and started moving his fingers down to my stomach. "You know this turns me on" I replied. "Can see that" he said pointing to my cock, which quickly moved like it would get an alignment command. We kissed passionately, he ignored my cock and went with his hand down to my balls.

"Did you ever had an orgasm without touching your cock?" he asked. "Huh?" I answered with a question, not knowing what he meant. "Well, there's a special spot on man's body." "Really?" "Yep, you wanna try it?" It sounded very interesting so I nodded to the offered petting. "You need to relax and spread your thighs" he said and I promptly did. "Now listen attentively: It's gonna be hot, but you have to stay relaxed. The more you stay so, the better the orgasm will be." Now I was really turned on, only because of his experienced words.

Andrew started with kissing and biting my lips. His hand moved from my neck, through my chest, stomach, groin, cock and balls to the spot between my balls and ass. He massaged it, causing my whole body to shake. In a reflex I flexed the muscles. "Relax or I'll stop immediately!" Andrew said angrily into my ear. Although I was in ecstasy, I obeyed.

One minute later I came. It was like an explosion, literally. The cum landed all over my chest and some drops also on my face. Andrew laughed and licked the drops from my face. Then he took a handkerchief from the nightstand and dried the rest of my body.

"Did I promise too much? I mean, was I good?" he asked silently looking into my eyes. "Fucking good" I answered without a second thought. "Guess you don't wanna shower again?" "After this I would do anything with you" I said still breathless. "Like you said, we're gonna wait." Andrew relaxed laying his head on my shoulder and hanging his leg over my thigh. After a few minutes he fell asleep. I was tired too, but took my time to watch him sleep.

I woke up at six o'clock as usual, but that morning with a wonderful feeling. Andrew's head was still on my shoulder. He looked like a child, so peaceful and innocent like a satisfied tom-cat, that's in love with me. I decided to wake him up, knowing that he needs to be home soon I wanted to enjoy every minute with him. As I kissed him on his lips, he woke up and smiled at me. "Had a good night?" he asked stretching his back. "The best of my entire life" I said and at that moment I knew I was in love with this boy.

"Want some coffee?" I asked putting my boxers on. "A coffee would be nice." I opened the door of my room and ran directly into John's arms. "You're at home?" I asked shocked. "Yeah I just came a minute ago" he answered before he looked through the wide opened door. Andrew was still lying naked on my bed. "Hi John" he said with a bright smile on his face. "Oh" – that was the only word John could say with his mouth hanging open, standing there like a pillar of salt. "Look John, I…" "No man, I'm too tired and drunk for a serious discussion. Let's talk about it when I take a long deep sleep." John went to his room and didn't even slam the door, so I guess he wasn't mad at me.

"Guess you haven't imagined your coming out like this?" Andrew asked. "It's OK, it doesn't matter if he sees or hears that" I replied proudly. "OK then, you make coffee, breakfast is my task" he said as he started to dress. "You wanna make breakfast?" I asked surprised. "Sex isn't the only thing I'm good at" he answered and started looking for some food in the fridge. He made some ham-and-eggs.

I drove him back to his place. "So, when do I see you again" I wanted to know when the time came for him to go. "Don't know, it's really stressful here, so I can get quickly grounded" Andrew said like he wouldn't want to see me again. "But we will still see each other at school" I completed. "Sure we will" he said before he left. I did understand that he didn't kiss me, someone could see us. I drove back home, took a shower and went to school. We didn't see each other the whole day.

As I came back home, John was there, sitting on the couch, eating chips and drinking a beer. "Hi" I said nervously. "Hello Justin" he sounded serious. "Guess we need to talk, huh?" I asked. "No, we don't need to talk. I mean there was plenty of time we could talk" he answered. "Are you mad at me?" "Yeah, I'm mad at you because you didn't tell me! I thought I'm one of your best friends" he didn't even look in my eyes. "Look John, I didn't even know myself. I even tried to sleep with an older woman to know for sure."

He calmed down a little bit. God bless I didn't tell him that the older woman was Gabrielle. John would kill me, for sure. "So you're gay?" "Yeah, hope it isn't a problem for you, I mean, I can move out…" I was completely serious. "Are you stupid? You mean your sexual orientation changes something between us? No way, buddy!"

Four days later I also decided to tell the truth to my parents. As I turned eighteen I've moved out, wanting to stand on my own. John was easy, this would be the hard part, but I knew one day the moment must come. The sooner, the better. So I drove back to my previous home and thought the entire drive about the best way to tell my parents that they shouldn't expect grandchildren. I prepared them with a call telling them I have to talk about something very important to me.

Sitting at the kitchen table and eating my mom's cookies my father asked me: "So, son, what's the important thing?" I took a deep breath a tried to calm my hard beating heart down. "Mom, dad, I'm sorry, but I'm gay." A very long silence came along. Both of my parents looked shocked. "What? How?" my father couldn't find the right words. "Are you sure? Isn't it just a damn phase?" he asked and his face turned red. "No dad, it's not a phase, I have a boyfriend." "Get your fucking faggot ass out of my house" my father yelled. "Jim!" my mother started to cry. "Shut your mouth Evelyn!" "Dad, please" I tried to calm him down. "You debased the entire family and we can't love you anymore! Don't show your ass here until you change!" Then he took me by the collar of my shirt and physically threw me out of the door.

Quickly I sat into my car and drove just a few blocks away. I stopped and rested my head on the steering wheel. Near tears I took my cell and called Andrew. "Andy, I really need you now!" I said before he even could say hi. "Where are you?" he asked without being mad that I called him 'Andy' again. "I'm next to my parents place, I told them." "Drive home, I'll be there as soon as possible. It'll be all right, trust me" Andrew said and I knew I'm ready to drive again.


	4. Shame on them

**Shame on them**

As I arrived home Andrew was already waiting in front of my apartment building. I fell in his arms, without caring if someone sees us or not. "Let's go upstairs, you'll tell me everything" he told me taking my hand and led me to my apartment. John wasn't home, he had work. "Was it that bad?" Andrew asked and I still felt the need to cry. "Come with me into your room." He lay in my bed, spread his tights and said: "Lie on top of me." I did, resting my head on his chest. "Now let it all out, I don't want to see how it destroys you" Andrew told me and I finally started to cry.

It took me a few minutes before I could say anything. I cried like a little child, that got hurt. "Better?" he asked. "My father called me a fucking faggot!" I said whimpering. "Are you serious?" "Yeah, he kicked me out." "I guess even my parents will not freak out that much. Is it everything he did? I mean, did he hurt you?" "No, not physically, just emotionally." "Good for him, because if he did, I would make his life hell" Andrew said promptly. That sentence surprised me. Even after one year of hanging out with him I still didn't know Andrew and his mind.

"The worst thing he said was that they couldn't love me anymore, until I changed" I kept on telling my story. "Tell me, can I change?" Andrew became very serious, took my face in his hands and said: "There's absolutely nothing about you that should be changed. You're great. They really don't know how great you are. You should be ashamed of them, not they of you!" I couldn't say anything other then "Thank you" and kiss him.

We've been there on my bed for about an hour; I was still lying on top of him. I wasn't crying anymore, just thinking about my life. Caressing my head Andrew spoke up: "Should I spend the night over here?" "Yes, please, you would do me a really big favor." "All right then, I'll leave you for now, if it's OK, to tell my parents that I'll spend some time at your place and come back later." "Why don't you just call them, I don't want you to leave" I told him. "I don't wanna leave either Justin, but they'll freak out if I'm gonna be away the whole evening and night."

I got up to give him the room to leave. "You need a drive home?" I asked. "No, I think what you really need now is to sleep for a while. It's the best way you forget the things that happened" Andrew answered. "Please, if you can't come, call!" "I'll do my best to come, but if something happens, I'll call" he kissed me and left.

I undressed down to my boxer shorts and lay down in my bed. I knew I can't think about my parents, because I would dream of them. So I suggested myself that Andrew didn't leave and we had sex. I closed my eyes and took my cock into my hand. Soon I fell asleep. I had a great dream about Andrew, full of passion and love.

Andrew came about 7.30 pm and apologized he couldn't come earlier: "I had to be at the dinner, you know, my mother loves her family dinners." "It's OK; thanks to you I feel much better now." Andrew even brought some beer. "Where did you get that?" I asked him. "A friend of mine works in a supermarket, if I need some beer, he's the best address" Andrew said with a smirk on his face. "I think you'll need it" he continued. "You wanna get me drunk, huh?" I joked. "It's the best way to celebrate your coming out."

We drank beer, watched TV and talked about the latest gossips at school. Who slept with whom and so on. John came home and we decided to move to my room. "For God sakes, be quiet, when you do whatever you guys wanna do together!" John said with his hands united like to a prayer. We both couldn't do anything else than laugh.

"Andrew, I think I'm ready" I told him behind closed doors. "You mean…?" he asked seriously. "Yes, I want to sleep with you!" I said a little bit shyly. "What changed your mind?" another question came from Andrew. "What?" I was surprised that he didn't just start making out. "I mean, just a few days ago you asked me if I could wait and now you tell me you're ready" Andrew explained. "I don't know." "Just tell me the reason, why you didn't want to have sex with me that day." I didn't know what he wants to point at. "I wanted our first time to be something special" I told him finally.

He took a deep breath and led me to the bed. "Do you think it will be something special when John is home? Have you imagined your first time being quiet and stuff? Can you even relax?" Andrew asked many question, but one thing I knew exactly - he was right.

"You're right, but when and where will we do it?" "Let's just wait, the right time will come. I don't mind waiting for the things that I want." I was really fascinated with him. He could have me right there and then, but he acted so grown up.

"OK, we'll not sleep with each other. How else are we gonna kill time, it's only nine forty?" "We should watch some TV, maybe hang out with John and will wait until he goes to bed and then…" he said making me curious. "Then what?" I asked excited. "Then I'll show you how we can have fun without having sex." "What do you mean?" "It'll be a surprise, don't want to ruin it."

We went back to the living room and sat on the couch, each of us on the other side of John. "Is this gonna be a sandwich?" John asked us. "Yeah John, we're here to rape your straight body. Soon you'll become one of us. Not just a fag-hag, but a real fag" Andrew joked.

The three of us had a really nice time, watched TV, talked about anything possible and ate a lot of chips. I was really surprised how comfortable John was sitting between two gay guys. He acted just like we were still the same friends without any differences.

Finally, it was about one a.m., John went to sleep. "So, it's time for my surprise" I whispered into Andrew's ear. "Yes, it is. Guess you don't have any lube?" he asked and I thought he wants to sleep with me now. "But I assumed we wouldn't have sex tonight?" "We won't. I mean, it won't count, because it's not real sex" Andrew said. "And what about the kitchen, do you have some oil in the kitchen?" "I guess" I went to the kitchen and looked for it.

When I came Andrew was already in my room, lying on my bed. "What will we need this for?" "Don't be so fucking curious!" he stated, reached for my belt and pulled me into the bed. I lay on my back and Andrew started to kiss me. This time it wasn't tender, he was full of passion, like he would like to eat me up. He kept on kissing my neck and his hand slipped under my t-shirt and massaged my chest roughly. A loud satisfied sigh came out of me. Andrew quickly pushed his index and middle finger into my mouth to keep me quiet. As a good boy I started to suck on his fingers. "Looks like you're gonna be a good lover" Andrew said as he started to unzip my pants. I sucked more intensively as his hand reached the bulge in my boxer shorts.

I couldn't stand it anymore and begun to undress him. "Not so fast bad boy, we have all the time in the world" Andrew took my hands off of him. "But I want my surprise now!" I pushed his fingers away. "First things first" he took the wet fingers to put them in my boxers and sponge the top of my cock. "So, what is the oil good for?" I was very impatient. "Are you tired?" he asked. "No, no!" "Then wait and let us enjoy the foreplay." I relaxed and let him do anything he wanted. He stood up and undressed me with a few skilled moves.

Now I was completely naked and he had still all his clothes on. "I like to see you like this." Andrew stated. "Naked?" "Yeah, you have such a great body. All those muscles, I swear I could shoot you and hang up in my room, just to look at you whenever I want to." I was grateful for all the training I have made in my entire life. "Can I take a look on you now?" I wanted to get him naked. "Why not" Andrew said and I helped him undress.

"And now?" "Now we're gonna sleep" Andrew laughed. I wanted sex, I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to kiss and lick me, simply: I wanted anything, just something to get satisfied.

Andrew sat on top of me, took the oil and let some drops fell on my chest. With two fingers he started to smear the drops all over my chest. "This is nice, is it gonna be a massage?" I asked. "Sort of" he answered. He took the oil again and poured a little bit on his hand, just to start jerking off my half erected cock. In a split of a second it was rock hard. I closed my eyes, caressed his thighs and enjoyed the massage. It was the first time I had a jerk off without using my foreskin. I thought he would continue until I'd come, but suddenly he stopped.

"Ready for your surprise?" he asked. I opened my eyes. Again he took the oil in his hand, reached for my right hand spread the oil on it. "Now it's time for your turn!" I did to him what he did to me just a few seconds earlier, while he kissed me passionately letting me know that he likes what I'm doing.

"Enough of the foreplay" Andrew said. "It looks like we're ready" he lay on my chest. With one hand he took his cock, with the other mine. He trusted his cock between my balls and my tight and then did the same with his cock. Then he started to move his loin. I liked what was happening to me, because I didn't know real sex. First I just lay there and kissed, licked and bit his neck. Later I turned him and was on top, but Andrew didn't like it much. I could enjoy my dominance only half a minute, then he turned back our positions. Not to be the absolutely passive one, I started to move my loin also.

I came too soon, Andrew still moved. My cock slowly fell off, but I enjoyed what was happening to me. Although the feeling came, when I had no demand for sex, it was very important for me that Andrew would come. After a few minutes he came too and fell with all the weight of his body on my chest.

For a while we just lay there, still in the same position. The doesn't-count-as-sex was really great and our bodies were wet from a mixture of oil, sweat and cum. "I guess we should shower" I said smiling at Andrew. "You were great" he stated. "For my first it-doesn't-count?" "Yeah, exactly!" he didn't want get off of me. "When someone says to you 'Give me a minute' after you had sex with them, it means you were really great, so, give me a minute" Andrew taught me everything he knew about sex. For his age he was really experienced or maybe he could just pretend very well.

Finally he stood up and took my hand to help me up. I looked into the closet for some towels, I didn't want for John to catch us again, most importantly not naked. Silently we went to the bathroom and showered.


End file.
